A Friend in Court
by Bibbibabka Ditty
Summary: Kate comes to Alexis rescue
1. Chapter 1

A friend at Court

Chapter 1

How did she let herself get into this position? Somehow she was sure she could find a way to blame Castle, but that wouldn't do much to change the situation. She knew it was wrong. She knew she didn't want to be here. She knew if she didn't do something then things would only get worse. So what was she going to do? The way she saw it she had two choices. She could A: Stay on the safe course. Live her life merely for work with the occasional weekend off. All she had to do was get on the plane. With a man she cared for, but would never love. She could almost convince herself she would be happy. Almost. Or B: Take a risk. Let herself love and be loved in return. Give herself the opportunity to really _live_. Have more to look forward to then just a bath and a glass of wine. All she had to do was _not_ get on the plane. Okay, so maybe there would be a little more work to it then that, but she could do it. If she can stand up to hardened criminals twice her size, surely she could walk up to the man she loved and tell him that. Simple. Three words. That's all.

She turned to face the companion at her side. She really did like him. He was nice. He understood her job and the crazy hours it involved. Then again, he was always gone. She couldn't blame him for that. He cared about his work as she did hers. Nonetheless, she had made her decision. "Listen, Josh, I..."

The sound of her name being called interrupted her words. She knew that voice and the desperation, pain, and fear she heard in it nearly broke her heart in two. She spun around scanning the crowds looking for the face that went with the voice. Josh grabbed her arm and asked who that was.

"It's Alexis. Castle's daughter." She said as she started walking towards the redheaded girl. However Josh's' hand tightened around her arm.

"We don't have time for this. Our plane is leaving soon."

"Alexis is hurt Josh, I'm not going to just leave her here." She shook her arm free and went to Alexis' side. Before she had a chance to question what happened to her Josh had hauled her up to face him.

"Kate, they're boarding the plane now. Just call her dad and lets go."

"I'm not leaving her Josh so drop it."

"Oh, come on Kate. She's fine. Castle probably put her up to this so you wouldn't come with me."

Before he knew what was happening, a resounding _smack_ was heard. Kate got in his face and hissed in his ear. "Alexis is the most honest, compassionate, and kind person I know. She wouldn't pretend to do something that would knowingly hurt someone else. And Castle? He has too much respect for Alexis and me to do something like that. Now get out of my way so I can help her."

By this time Josh himself was frustrated. He didn't understand how she could put so much faith in the author. He was fed up of Kate always putting Castle ahead of him. "It's me or him Kate. I'm tired of him always messing with our plans."

"Him." The answer was simple and she didn't hesitate to give it. She didn't look back as she picked her carry-on up and carefully guided Alexis to the nearest exit. Once she had her safely tucked into a cab Kate was able to get a good look at the quiet girl next to her. Her hair was tangled and the sleeve of her shirt was partially ripped. Bruises were beginning to appear on her upper arms. The girl looked up and she noticed that her eyes were glassy.

"What happened Alexis?"

"I think he put something in my soda."

Kate hurriedly gave the cabbie instructions to take them to the nearest hospital.

"Do you know who it was?"

"He said his name was Daniel Starrk. He was so nice, Kate. We were talking on the couch. Neither of us had wanted to go to the party in the first place, but Paige had been planning the party for ages and we worked so hard on the ballroom in the hotel so she said I had to go, and he said one of his friends made him too. He told me about the classes he was taking and what he wanted to do with his life. Then he got me a drink. After I drank it I started feeling woozy and he started getting handsy. I pushed him off me, but he wouldn't leave me alone. I hit him. Hard. I think I broke his nose. I tried calling Dad but he's in a meeting with his publishers. Then I remembered that he said you where flying to up to Maine and the hotel was across the street so I came here."

"Good girl. Can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Umm a couple inches taller then me. Sandy hair, brown eyes. I think he had a small scar by his eyebrow." She pointed above her right eyebrow to indicate exactly where. "Kate, I want my Dad."

Kate wrapped her arm around Alexis. She pulled her phone out and called her friend. "Hey Espo, I need your help."

"What did Writer Boy do now?"

"Alexis was attacked." She heard some mumbling and some rustling on the other side of the phone.

"What do you need Boss?"

"Kid's name is Daniel Starrk. I want him brought in and put into holding. Also have Ryan get Castle from Black Pawn. Make sure he tells him that Alexis is okay. We are going to Providence. And tell them to bring a change of clothes for her. You might want to look for the perp at hospitals and clinics. He could have a nose injury."

"You got it. We will meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks Espo."

Only a few minutes later they had arrived at the ER entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexis leaned into Kate as the older women signed her in and filled out the paperwork. Thanks to the badge that she flashed it wasn't long before the nurse came in to take the young girl into a room.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but only family is allowed in back."

The panic she saw in Alexis' eyes convinced her that she was in no way going to leave her alone. "I'm her step-mom."

The nurse glanced down at her left hand. "I don't see a ring." She said not believing the detective. Kate pulled out her mothers ring and showed it to the nurse.

"We like to keep our private life private."

The nurse nodded her head, still not really believing her but led them down the hallway and into a room anyway. Like most hospitals the space they now occupied had white walls, white tiled floors, and the bed linens white as well. All in all not the warmest or most reassuring sight. After changing into a gown Alexis lay on the bed to wait for the doctor to come in. Kate sat next to her bed and held her hand. Alexis looked at Kate and started to cry.

"Oh, Alexis. Shh. It's going to be okay." Kate crawled into the bed with Alexis and wrapped her arms around her and whispered meaningless words into her ear. Once her tears where spent they laid there in companionable silence until the doctor entered. The doctor did a quick, yet thorough examination, pronouncing the girl okay, a sprained wrist being the worst of her injuries. Giving the circumstances of the events that led Alexis to the ER however, he wanted to keep her overnight for observation. He gave her a pill for pain, and a mild sedative to sleep off the effects of the drugs in her system. It wasn't long before Alexis was asleep curled around Beckett.

That's how, twenty minutes later, Castle and Ryan found them. Had he not been in such a blind panic about the well being of his little girl he would have stopped and admired the sight in front of him. As it was he just rushed to the red head's side and held his hand against her cheek.

"She's okay, Castle" Kate whispered before turning to Ryan and after asking for a moment watched him step outside the room. Castle startled at her words and for the first time actually saw the woman next to his daughter.

"What happened, Kate?" he asked with a quivering voice and watery eyes.

Kate recounted all that Alexis had told her and then explained that she already had Esposito looking into it and expected to hear from him soon. The anger he felt grew as each injury was told to him, his eyes telling the story of what would happen when he found the boy responsible for the inexcusable act of harming the most important _anything _in his life. Before he could do something foolish and illegal in all 50 states he felt a warm hand grab his wrist.

"We got this Castle. Right now Alexis needs you to be here. She needs her dad to hold her hand and tell her how proud he is of her getting away and to tell her she's going to be okay, because she IS going to be okay. The last thing she needs is for you to go off seeking vengeance and winding up in jail when I promise that what I'm going to do to this kid, even though it will be legal, will be so much worse then anything you can do. Do you understand me?"

He simply nodded, surprised by the steel in her voice.

"And Castle, there's one other thing I've got to tell you…" Before she could finish Ryan entered the room with a giant smirk on his face.

"So, Mama Castle, when where you going to share the big news?"

She groaned. Rick was confused and he looked between the two detectives.

"That's what I was going to tell you. The nurse wasn't going to let me back here, but I couldn't leave Alexis so I told her that I was her stepmother. What did you tell her?" directing the question at the man still standing by the door.

"Well she asked me to give Castle her number, if he wasn't happy in his marriage," he let out a loud snort before continuing, "so I told her that I had never seen two fools more in love and that her number would not be needed."

"You lied to the nurse. You lied to the nurse to stay with my daughter." He stated, ignoring all that Ryan had said, trying to wrap his mind around this new information. Honestly, he wished it were the truth, but just the fact that she was willing to do something like that, for his daughter, filled him with glee.

"I didn't lie." She tried to defend herself, "I was pretending, and now I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Castle looked at Ryan, who looked like he was about to say something else, but before it was out of his mouth, he cut him off. "Detective Beckett _pretended_", he emphasized, "to be Alexis' step-mother to stay and comfort my daughter. My daughter who had just been attacked. My daughter who was scared and vulnerable and didn't want to be alone and if I hear of ANYONE teasing her about that I will…" he paused trying to think of a fitting punishment, "I will revoke all free alcohol privileges at the Old Haunt. Do you understand?" Castle looked directly at the Irish detective to make sure he had got his point across.

"Of course, Bro. Won't hear another word. I will make sure Esposito is aware of the situation as well." He stated, near panic.

Kate laughed at that. "You mean all I need for them to be quiet is have the power to withhold alcohol from them? Can I have that power?" she asked looking at Castle.

"You're laying in bed, holding my daughter, you can have the whole bar." He stated in all seriousness.

"MMM, thanks but I don't want the bar."

"Fine. Detective Katherine Beckett, I hereby authorize you with the power to give and take away all alcohol rights at the Old Haunt."

She couldn't help but laugh again at the voice Castle had just used. He sounded like he was giving her a knighthood. She laughed even harder when she heard Ryan mumbling under his breath about the injustice in his life. Before she could comment more her cell began to buzz. Seeing it was Esposito who called she promptly answered and listened quietly as he divulged the information that she had been waiting to hear. She hung up with a quick thanks and turned to relay the information to the others in the room.

"They got him. He was at a clinic trying to get his nose set. Looks like she busted it in a couple of places." She couldn't keep the pride out of her voice when she mentioned that fact. "Uniforms are taking him to holding now. I will handle the interrogation tomorrow." They all let out a breath in relief, knowing that Alexis would feel safer when she awoke.

It was another thirty minutes before Alexis began to stir. When her eyes finally opened she saw her fathers detective still in bed with her and let a small smile show. "Your still here." She let out in wonder. Kate just smiled and gave a small squeeze, then gestured to the other side of the bed. She turned and saw her father.

"Dad!"

"I'm right here Pumpkin." He reassured while Kate pushed the nurses button. "How are you feeling?"

She took a minute to answer, mentally cataloging the aches and pains of her body, "A little sore, and tired. But okay. I am a little hungry though."

Just then a new nurse came in, informing them of the shift change and checking on the patient. Kate spoke up before she left. "Alexis is a little hungry, could she have some crackers and maybe some juice while she waits for dinner?"

The nurse snarled at the detective. "They are not serving dinner anymore. She will have to wait."

It took a lot for Kate to loose her temper. This nurse had hit all her buttons however and she clearly let the nurse now _exactly_ what she was going to do. After her rant the nurse looked frightened, apologized, and said she would get a snack for the young girl right away. She turned and left, brushing past the two new arrivals standing stock still in the doorway. It seemed that everyone had been surprised by Kate's outburst.

"Best. Pretend. Step mom. Ever." Castle, being the first one to find his voice exclaimed making the detective blush a bit. Everyone else just kinda looked in awe as the nurse came back in with the promised snack and asked if anything else was needed. A request for a few more chairs was made and she was gone again. While Alexis nibbled on the crackers, Castle ordered some food for the group to be delivered and while they ate Beckett filled the rest of the group in on the game plan for the next day.

"Esposito I want the kid brought in the box at 7 sharp. I want you to stand in the room with him. You are not to say a word to him, or to anyone else for that matter. You will not sit. I want him scared. Understand?" A nod affirmed the direction. "I will call when we are on our way to the station. You can get the line-up ready then. Also, call Reynolds over at the 6th and have him meet us at the station. We are going to need an unbiased witness for the interview."

Esposito snickered at the last directive. He and Reynolds went way back and knew that he would play along. There was a saying that Esposito thought of as he left the room, about how the force was a bit like the mafia, in that if you smacked one of theirs they all smacked back, and boy was this kid in for a whooping'"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kate left the Castles' at the hospital and went home to change before heading to the station. When she finally arrived she went into the observation room to see how Starrk was holding up under Esposito's scrutinizing. She couldn't hold back a short bark of laughter at the boy's countenance. He was already shaking and sweat was dripping of his face. His eyes darted to Esposito's face and then back to the table in front of him. The anxiety rolled off of him in palpable waves. She hadn't even started yet. She was so going to enjoy this. She tapped the window gently, signaling Esposito to exit. She watched as the detective gave a final glare at the kid and walked out.

"Castle and Alexis will be here in twenty. Can you get the line up ready? And when will Reynolds be here?"

"Right now." A deep booming voice announced from before them. Detective Reynolds was in his mid-fifties and easily towered over everyone else in the room at an impressive six foot seven inches. His dark hair was turning gray at the temples but that did little to downplay his intimidation factor. Kate knew what she was doing when she invited this man into the interrogation room. He exchanged pleasantries with the detectives and asked what they would like for him to do. His grin cut his face in two as Beckett explained her plan. They talked for a few more minutes before she received a text from Castle saying they where on his way up. When the elevator doors opened she watched not only Castle and his daughter disembark but also Ryan. They joined the group and Beckett had to repress the surprise she felt as Alexis wrapped her in a hug. Quickly coming to her senses, she introduced the new arrivals to Detective Reynolds, before ushering them all into the observation room for the line up.

"He wont be able to see you, Alexis, so you don't have to worry about that. The officer will bring in five suspects. When your ready take a good look at all of them and let me know if you recognize any of them."

When Alexis had confirmed that she understood, Beckett signaled the officer to bring in the suspects. Before they had even lined up Alexis choked out the number two.

"Number two," she repeated, her voice cracking, "it's number two."

Castle stood next to his daughter with a cup of coffee in one hand and his arm around her shoulders. When she identified the man that hurt her, Kate saw his knuckles whiten around the mug, trying to keep control of his emotions. She reached over and squeezed his hand, attempting to shift some of her strength into him. His grip didn't loosen, but he managed to shoot her a tight smile.

"Alright. You did good Alexis." She directed the group out into the bullpen. Ryan I want you to stay out here and keep an eye on Castle and Alexis. Do not let Castle anywhere near that room." She turned to Castle, " I know you want to come in there with me, but you can't. Stay here with Alexis and Ryan. I don't think it will take long, once I get in there."

"Can't we at least watch?" He whined. Ryan looked at her just as eager to watch as Castle was.

"Nope." Come on Espo, Reynolds, let's get this over with." The two guys followed her into the box, just as Montgomery came out of his office. Noticing the glum expressions of the small group huddled around Beckett's desk; he went over to inquire about the long faces.

"Beckett just went into the box but she said we can't watch." Ryan informed his boss.

"Ohh, but you're the Captain. You can overrule that. Can we please watch?" Castle all but begged.

The captain could easily ignore the pleading look on Castles face, he didn't even need a second to look past Ryan's enthusiastic face, but there was no way he could get pass the puppy dog eyes that Alexis was sending his way. He let out a huff and answered, "I'll get the popcorn." He grinned as Alexis brightly smiled and the two men fed the birds and rapidly entered the observation room.

When the foursome entered Beckett had just finished the introductions. She sat in front of the teenager, next to Esposito, and began the official questioning by asking what he was doing at the time of Alexis' attack. It didn't take long for her to realize that this kid a genius was not. He stuttered his way through his lies, stating he had been home, watching TV. His nose was broken when he fell into the kitchen counter, trying to get a soda out of the fridge. She then sat a picture of Alexis in front of him.

"Do you know this girl?"

"No, I've never seen her before." She could clearly see the panic rise in his eyes before he averted them.

"Really, then would you care to tell me how your blood got on her shirt?" Her tone was fierce and had him leaning back in his chair, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the detective. Inside the observation room, Ryan chuckled at the young mans action. They all had amused looks on their faces, but it was Alexis that spoke first.

"Twenty says she makes him wet himself." The others looked on in disbelief before shaking themselves out of it.

"Twenty he throws up" Ryan adds.

"Fifty he does both." Castle added before looking at the captain expectantly.

"Twenty on him passing out."

Inside the interrogation room things had gotten tenser. The boy, though faced with all the evidence was adamant about his innocence.

"Daniel, This girl you attacked. I've known her for a few years now. She's my partners daughter, and I care a great deal about her." Her voice low and threatening, "Now, we know you slipped drugs into her drink. We know you grabbed her. We know you chased her. We also know she busted your nose. Ask yourself; do you really want to keep this charade up? The more you lie, the angrier I get, and trust me you don't want that." His eyes widened, fear gripping him. He hadn't realized how bad his situation was until now.

"I'm just gonna grab a cup of coffee Beckett, I will be back in a few minutes." Detective Reynolds interrupted.

"What? No, you cant leave me alone with her." The boy yelled suddenly

"Don't worry," he drawled, "It's just coffee. Won't take but a minute."

"There's an espresso machine in the break room, it takes a little longer, but it's worth it." Beckett replied agreeably, completely ignoring the outburst.

"Now that sounds nice. I think I will try that." He turned to leave.

"No, don't. Your right. I did what you say. Just don't leave."

Kate inwardly laughed at his reaction, but just slid a notepad and pen over to the suspect, instructing him to write his confession in as much detail as possible. Fifteen minutes later he was done. Reynolds stood him up to lead him back to the cell as Beckett turned off the tape recorder. Kate leaned into the boy's side and hissed in his ear, "My best friend is the medical examiner. If I hear you've so much as jaywalked in the future, your body will end up on one of her tables in a hundred pieces, and she will say you died of natural causes. Do you understand me?" He gulped and nodded mutely as a wet patch became visible on his pants.

When Kate and Esposito exited the room they found the others sniggering and cash being placed in Alexis' hands. "What's going on out here?"

"That was so cool!" Castle exclaimed. "What did you tell him at the end? And why didn't you say more. I lost fifty bucks because he didn't throw up!"

"You where betting on what I would make the suspect do?" She asked, knowing this shouldn't surprise her. She shook her head and didn't wait for a response. "Captain I know I requested this weekend off, but"

The Captain interrupted her. " I'm glad I caught you Beckett. There was a mistake with your vacation paperwork. Turns out it doesn't start until today. Have a good week." He winked at her and walked back into his office, highly pleased with his teams work today.

"So, dinner at the loft?" Castle suggested. Kate looked a little unsure until Alexis again hugged her, looked her in the eye. "Please?"

"Okay." She really did want to spend more time with the young girl; make sure she was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for the trio to make it to the loft, order their food, and settle in front of the TV intent on watching as many movies as necessary to block out the days events. They where watching Horton Hears a Who and somewhere between the banana bombing and the bridge of doom Alexis had rearranged herself on the couch, laying her head on her fathers lap, legs scrunched up to give Kate some room on the other side of the couch. When she noticed this she gently lifted her legs up and sat them in her lap, giving Alexis a smile in reassurance before turning back to watch the movie. By an unspoken agreement they continued the animated marathon, watching Monsters, Inc, followed by Spirit.

Before the third movie was over Alexis' eyes where weighted with lead and decided it was time for her to get ready for bed. After she had made her way upstairs Kate and Rick picked up the little garbage they had accumulated and placed the leftover pizza in the fridge. It was here in the kitchen that Kate spoke.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Alexis and head home, but I was thinking tomorrow could be a 'Cheering up Alexis Day.' You know, park, museum, a theater is putting on a production of The Mikado…" She trailed off when she met his eyes.

"You want to spend the day with my daughter to cheer her up?" He asked in awe.

"I mean, if that's okay. I don't want to overstep, I just thought the three of us could make a day of it. We all could use a fun day, but…" She was unceremoniously cut off as she was drawn into a warm embrace.

"Sounds perfect, be here at nine for breakfast"

Kate nodded and smiled as she headed upstairs to Alexis' room. She knocked on the door before opening it. The sight nearly brought her to her knees. She swept the girl up in her arms and held her until the shaking stopped.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I don't mean to keep crying on you."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do!" she said firmly. "You missed your vacation, and Josh said those awful things, and you guys broke up and I've taken up your whole weekend!"

To say Kate was surprised by her outburst would be an understatement. "Listen to me, because you need to hear this, okay." When the girl nodded she continued, "First, Josh had no right to say those things about you and your father. If I deemed Josh worthy of more of my time he would of ended up with more then a smack across his face. Second, before you showed up I was about to tell Josh that I couldn't go with him; that I couldn't see him anymore. Truthfully, I should have ended things with Josh a long time ago, or not started it all, but the point is my ending things with him was not your fault. Third, and this is the really important one, so really listen. I don't care if I'm getting on a plane to meet the Queen of England if you need me I'm there. Understand?" And because the tone of her voice left no room for argument, Alexis just nodded again.

"Good. Now, before I go do you need anything?" When she saw the hesitation in her eyes, she continued, "Remember what I said? Anything. Now tell me what you need."

"Could you stay tonight?" she asked shyly

"Sure. I'm sure your dad wont mind if I take over the guest room again."

"No. I mean, in here with me. I love my dad and I know he would do it in a heartbeat, but sometimes a girl just needs another girl, but Grams isn't here and you've made me feel so safe, but you don't have to-"

Kate stopped her mid-rant. "Of course I'll stay with you. Why don't you go take a bath and relax? I will make us some tea when you're finished."

"Thanks Kate"

"Always"

Once Alexis had left, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself against the onslaught of emotions the conversation had unleashed upon her. Then she headed back down to face the music. She found Rick sitting on a stool at the kitchen island.

"How much did you hear? I saw your shadow when Alexis got up, so don't even bother denying it."

"Enough to know that I owe you an apology. I didn't even think that you were supposed to be gone this weekend. I'm sure Josh would understand if you talk to him." He finished the sentence, even though it physically pained him. His eyebrows shot up when he heard her chuckle.

"I thought you where eavesdropping."

"I did, but I thought…"

"That I was just trying to make Alexis feel better." He nodded. "Every word I spoke up there was the truth. I don't regret ending things with Josh."

"Why do you think it should have ended?"

"Someone once told me that the heart wants what the heart wants. If I'm completely honest with myself, my heart never wanted him."

He couldn't stop himself. The words where out of his mouth before his brain registered that he was saying them. "Who does your heart want?"

"You" She let out on a shaky breath.

"Me?" he squeaked.

"No."

"No?" He repeated, his face crestfallen and confused.

"Yes, but no." she huffed. "Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Not yet. The past couple of days have been really emotional for all of us and I just. I just… Even though I know its not true I don't want to have any lingering doubts that you only want to be with me because I helped Alexis. And even though you know it's not true, I don't want any part of you to think that you're just a rebound. I don't want to mess this up by diving in too soon. Does that make sense?"

"I hate your logic" he grumbled but agreed nonetheless. "So what now?"

"Well, when your daughter finishes her bath I'm going to bring her some tea, and then where going to go to sleep. In the morning you will make us breakfast and then spend the day cheering all of us up. We will take everything one day at a time, and when the time is right you and I will become us. Okay?"

"I'm so glad you are in our lives, Kate." He said pulling her into another hug. She smiled into the embrace and knew it was something she was just going to have to get used to.


End file.
